forever after
by miss teenie
Summary: Bella and Jacob get married and have children,they live a great life together but something goes wrong
1. prologue

Forever after

BPOV

Prologue

It is my wedding day, from today will be the day that I get to spend the rest of my live with my soon to be husband Jacob. Emily was there with me, helping me with my hair and makeup. I was grateful that she was there or my hair and makeup would be a disaster. My hair was perfect and so was my makeup and now it was time for my dress. It is white (of course), strapless with beading alone the top, it almost touches the ground. I put on my high heels and looked at the clock, everyone would be starting to arrive now and soon the place will be full.

I stood in the back of a Ute and my dad promised me that none of the police that are on duty would pull us over for it. I took a deep breath and the Ute started to move I healed on and the car moved faster, heading towards the dock near La Push beach. Wear my wedding and husband will be.

We pulled up and my dad took my hand and started to lead me down the aisle. I walked out of the back of the Ute and when I saw Jake standing down the aisle form me. I smiled happily at him and the others. I walked down the aisle behind my bridesmaids and my flower girl. They were all in blue dresses that touched the ground. We walked in time to the music and when I finally got to the end of the aisle my dad kissed my hand and sat down in the front row of seats.

I turned to face Jake and he smiled just as I did. We were both happy to be here as each other. The minister started too talked and still facing each other we copied the lines that we had to and then he finally said "you may now kiss your bride" and I went up onto my toes and he kissed me with a lot of passion. We broke apart and they all clapped. We walked hand in hand back down the aisle and into the back of the Ute and drove to our reception.

The reception was in a hall just down the road. It had tables all around the outside and the main table for me and Jake was the front of them all. We ate dinner and then it was time for cake.

I had my hand on the knife and Jake had his hand over the top of mine and we sliced the cake. We got a piece between us with two spoons. He got a spoonful of cake and he guided it to my mouth and I ate it off his spoon and I did the same thing and fed it to Jake. Then we started to dance the first dance. Then we all danced for hours and when we had enough we left and went on our honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV

Chapter 1

"Mummy when is daddy going to be home" my little three year old daughter, Claire said.

"Any minute now baby" I responded and then a car pulled into our drive way and she ran to the door and stopped just before it and said "come on mummy its daddy" and started to walk out the door. I walked to the door and stood there. Jake ran up to his daughter and picked her up and spun her around, then gave her a hug.

Jake walked up to me and put Claire down and said to her "go play" and she ran off into her toy room. He gave me a kiss that seemed to last forever. When we broke apart he said "I love you babe"

"Love you too" I responded. He kissed my forehead then walked into our room to get changed out of his work clothes. While he was in there I sat down on the couch and watched t.v., on it was the zoo. I was just staring at it when I heard a door close and I thought it would be Claire so I turned around but it wasn't her, she was still in her toy room playing. Jake walked out of the room in a pair of shorts and nothing else. I just sat there staring at him as if it was the first time I saw him. His chest was all muscular and same with his arms he was sexy. His hair was a little messy but I liked it like that. He caught me staring and said "what".

"Nothing, I just forgot how sexy you were without a shirt".

"Oh that all".

"Yeah that's all, love you" I said and walked into the kitchen to start dinner. I pulled out a frying pain and a pot and put them on the counter. I started to peel the potatoes when I felt a pair of hot hands wrap around my waist. I leaned my head on his chest before putting the potato and peeler down and I turned in his hands and looked straight up into his beautiful brown eyes. He was staring straight back at me with a smile on his face and I could not help but say "what" and he just kept staring into my eyes as if he had something to say but he never said it, so I just turned again and started to peel the potato again. Then he finally said "need any help".

"You can cook the meat if you want" I said. He let go of me and put the frying pan on the stove, put oil in the pan and let it heat up before putting the meat in the pan. He cooked the meat and I did the rest. While dinner was cooking the phone rang Jake answered, said "yep" hung the phone back up and said "that was Sam there is a bunch leeches is out there" he pointed out the door "be back soon ok"

"Ok" he kissed me on the lips and ran out the back door and phased into my wolf then he was gone.

**SORRY it is so short Jakes POV next.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JPOV

The phone rang as we were cooking dinner. I answered it, it was Sam he yelled through the phone "Jake hurry up and get out here, there is a bunch of vampires out here".

I responded "Yep" and hung up the phone. I walked over to Bella and told her that it was Sam and that I had to go and kissed her on the lips. I ran out the back door and phased into my wolf form and ran into the forest.

Once I was in wolf form I had the whole packs voices in my head, yelling where they were and to hurry up. I ran as fast as I could, I hit the open field and had a blond haired leech in pieces within seconds then two more in a row, also within seconds. Seth killed four or five in a minute. These vampires were easy to kill and it was like they didn't know what they were doing. They were just running around in circles and it only made it easier for us to kill them. There was a lot of them like once a whole bunch was killed, they just kept on coming. There had to be thirty or forty of them in total. Once no more came running through the trees to us, we piled all of the pieces together and lit them on fire. Bella told me once that is what the Cullen's did when they killed James because he tried to kill her and that Edward saved her life by drinking her blood that still made me angry but it also made me happy that she was not one of them because of what he did.

I was still in wolf form but most of the others were back in human form and walking back to their houses. Seth stayed in wolf form with me and he heard what I was thinking and said back "it's a good thing that _he_ did that for her or otherwise she would not be married to my best friend huh"

"Yeah" is all I said before I walked in the direction of my new house. With Seth right behind me. We kept talking about what had just happened and tired to make sense of why there was so many of them and why they were here. I hit my backyard and I saw Bella sitting on the swinging chair near the back door.

She looked up, saw me and smiled. She got up and ran over to me and snuggled into shaggy fur giving me a hug. I sat down on the ground and she snuggled in further. My stomach growled so loud that she jumped out off my fur and stood there and said "that scared me, you hungry" and I stood and nodded my head. I phased back into my human form and put on a pair of shorts that sat on the swinging chair. I walked back inside the house she stood at the table with my dinner on it put not hers. She must have already eaten hers because it was very late. I ate my dinner it was delicious especially after what I did today.

I got up from the table and went over to where Bella was sitting on the couch watching some t.v show and sat next to her. I pulled her onto my lap so she was sitting on me and pulled her face to mine I kissed her smack on her lips, I had my hand behind her neck and the other on her back. She had her hands around my neck but she moved them into my hair, so I moved mine to. The hand that was on her back moved to find the bottom of her shirt. When I found it I ran my hand up her side to place my hand just aside of her breast. I left it there and she made no move to move it from its place. The kiss seemed to last forever and the longer it went on the more heating it got. We had to break apart because Claire screamed from her room where she was sleeping and Bella got off of me and ran to her room.

I ran after her into Claire's room. It was purple and pink, very girly. Claire was still asleep in her bed that was white with flowers all over it. She was screaming and kicking and punching into the air at nothing. All of a sudden her screaming cut off as well as the kicking and punching. But there was something else wrong she stopped breathing.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

Jake was over next to Claire's bed trying to revive her, to get her to breathe again. While i called for an ambulance. "Hello how can I help" the lady on the other end on the phone answered. I quickly responded "I need an ambulance my daughter has stopped breathing please be quick". I hung up the phone and looked over at Jake and he was still giving his only daughter CPR.

I started to cry, my only daughter wasn't breathing. I couldn't stand it; she was my only daughter ... my only daughter. After about five minutes I heard the sirens of an ambulance, then a knock on the door. I got up off the floor and ran to the front door. I opened it and there was two men one with short blond hair and was at least as tall as Jake, the other was short and had short brown hair. I said "this way" and lead them to Claire's room.

When they walked in Jake moved away from Claire, and then I noticed he too was crying. I moved closer to him and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around me and drew circles on my back to calm me down, but it didn't work, not now but it would of it was not under these circumstances.

I looked up from Jake's chest and over at Claire they had all sorts of wires and tubes on her and it scared me. So I just put my head back on jakes chest and he tightened his grip on me. I heard one of the paramedics clear his throat and I looked up again and he spoke "we have got her breathing again but we still have to take her to the hospital, only one of youse can came in the van with us". I looked at Jake and he said "you go in the van, I will meet you there" and he winked at me to say I'm running.

I walked out of the front door with my daughter and the two paramedics and went to the back door of the van and got in with my daughter. Then the shorter one of the doctors closed the door and went around to the front and got in and started to drive. I had Claire in my arms but she was still asleep and breathing (thank god).

The drive to the hospital was only a short one but it seemed to take forever. We got out of the van and Jake was already there in his shorts and he had a shirt on to that wasn't normal when he run here in wolf form, he normally just wears shorts he must have thought it was inappropriate to only wear shorts.

We walked into the hospital together hand in hand, behind our daughter and the paramedics. They took as to a room in the children's section. The room had pictures of butterflies and flowers in all the colours you can think of. There was five children in the room, each connected to wires and tubes and then I felt lucky that we were only in here because the doctors had to do a final check up to see if she was really ok. A doctor walked in he had black hair and blue eyes and was at least six foot tall. He walked over to us and said "hi I am Doctor Parker" and he held out his hand, I took it and said "Bella Black"

"Ok I have heard what happened tonight and I think it had something to do with the nightmare Claire had, that's her name right"

"yes that's right", I looked over at Claire and she had her eyes open, finally and she was looking around the room at the pictures and she said "mummy pretty b...b...butaeyes" trying hard to say butterflies "yes baby, pretty butterflies" I said to her before turning back to doctor Parker and said "continue"

"As I said I think it has something to do with the nightmare she had, it doesn't happen too often but it does happen, she most properly just stopped breathing because in her nightmare she did, it's just a sociological thing. There have been children her age that this has happened to and you are lucky the paramedics got her breathing again. I would still like to do some tests on her if it is okay".

"Sure, do what you have to do doc" Jake said speaking for the first time. While he walked over to Claire and gave her a hug then said "the doctor needs you for a few minutes okay" Claire looked up at him and said "you and mummy, came with me" he just looked over at doctor Parker and doctor Parker said "of courses mummy and daddy are coming with you little one" he said with a smile at both me and Jacob. I walked over to Claire's bed where Jake was standing and grabbed his hand and he squeezed my hand tight. Then another doctor came into the room, he had all sorts of stuff in his hands. He placed the things down beside the bed and started to do a few simple tests at the bed.

I heard Claire giggle and looked over at her more closely and the doctor had a stethoscope on her chest. Then she said "cold, cold, cold" with another little giggle. I thought to myself 'that's the girl I know'. She was back to my daughter, being the normal three year old she is. I looked back up at Jake and he wrapped his arm around my waist and said "she's back to normal".

"Just what I was thinking" I responded with a shy laugh and he pulled me closer. Then the second doctor started to talk he said "Claire's fine and by the comments that I heard you to making she back to her normal self and can go home now". We walked out of the hospital and into the car park but we had no car so we walked to the back of it and Jake phased into his wolf self. I put Claire onto his shaggy shoulders and told her to hold on tight, and then I climbed on behind her and held on tight to his fur.

Jake ran through the forest that leads us to our backyard. The colour of the trees went all blurry and the wind was so fast that both of our hairs were flying behind us. I heard Claire's little giggle and I laughed with her, so did Jake in a way. We ran for a little while just having fun while we could. Jake started slow once I hit the top of his massive head. Claire had somehow fallen to sleep on his back while we were running. So he walked back at a slow pace so he wouldn't wake her. When we arrived back home I climbed off of his back then grabbed Claire and carried her into my room. I wasn't going to take the chance of her not breathing again without me knowing. I put her down on my bed. Jake walked in the room in his boxers with a smile on his face "hey that hit on the head hurt for once" and then laughed. "shhhhhh, you are going to wake her"

"Ok sorry". I walked pasted him and into the bathroom and had a shower I just let the hot water run down my back to calm me. I felt the water get hotter, than my brain clicked the water didn't get hotter, Jake got in the shower with me. I forgot how quite he could be and he surprised me when he got in. He turned the water off and then turned me around and kissed me softly. He climbed out of the shower and so did I. I got dressed into my and climbed into bed next to both Jake and Claire.

**Please review I need ideas. Sorry for my last chapters for being short hope this one makes up for that.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

6 months later

I woke to a very jumpy Claire. Claire was standing on the end of my bed jumping up and down saying "mummy, daddy Santa's been". She was still jumping when I got up so she could go open her presents. I had to get Jake up the only way I can. I leant over the bed and whispered in his ear "foods ready". He woke up with that, (that's how you get him up on the weekends, or days like today, Christmas day.)

All three of us walked out of our bedroom and into the living room where we have our massive Christmas tree decorated in blue, red, orange and green, tinsel and little figures. Claire sat down under the tree and started to open her presents. First she picked up a little box that had green and red paper with blue ribbon. She ripped it open and found a little gold bracelet with her name engraved on it which she loved. I put it on her right wrist and she went back to open more of her presents.

Jake told me to close my eyes. So I did what I was told and closed my eyes. "Put out your hands" he said, I did that to. He put a present in my hands then closed them for me. I opened my eyes and looked at the present. It also was a small box that was wrapped in silver paper. I opened it carefully and inside I found a navy blue box. I opened the box and there was a pair of white gold drop earrings that had diamonds in them. I looked up at him and said with a big smile on my face "wow thanks their beautiful. I'm going to go put them on now". Then I got up and walked into the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and took out my old earrings. I put in the drop earrings then walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I stood there for a second. Wishing my dad was still alive so I could go see him one more time.

_Flashback_

It was a rainy night and he was out on the job going after some idiot that was speeding. The car he was chasing turned a corner, so did he. But he lost control of his car and hit a light pole head first. His car had airbags put they didn't work like they were supposed to. And he died on impact. It took only a matter of minutes for the other police officers that were on duty to find him. But it was too late, that's when I got a call from the office that said he was dead. (That was only last year.)

_End of flashback _

Jake walked into the room with a worried look on his face. I must of been in the room for a long time because he walked over to me and engulfed me in one of his what's- wrong hugs. I snuggled into his warm chest and let the tears that were sitting on the edge of escaping, escape. He pulled away to look at my face, when he did he wiped away the tears with his thumb. Then said "it's ok, I know it's hard the first time but it gets easier, love you babe". He pushed a bit of my hair behind my ear and said "they look better on you than in the box".

We walked back into the living room were Claire was still opening her presents. The look on her face said everything she loved all the presents. She turned around and said "all mine" then she stood and walked over to me and put her arms up to say pick me up. So I picked her up and she snuggled into my hair which she hid in. Her hair was the same as mine so she hid well, just making my hair longer. Her hair while it's down covers most of her body. I cuddled her tightly, just letting my mind wonder. Then I felt Jakes arms wrap around both of us in a family hug, then heard a knock on the door, then it opening. I looked up to see the whole pack and there imprints and a whole lot of presents.

I got hugs from everyone and when I hugged Emily I noticed that there was a small baby bump under her shirt. I put my hands on her shoulders to keep her at a distance so I could have a closer look. When she noticed what I was doing she put her hands on her belly and said "yeah I am" then Sam walked over and said

"Yep she is" then put his hands over hers, like any soon to be father does, like Jake did to me.

The rest of the day was spent with my new family. We ate, messed around, had fun (it's not that hard when your part of this family), ate a massive dinner that over filled our kitchen table. Thanks to all the wolfs that were here the food was gone pretty quickly. Emily and I cleaned up. (She hates not helping.) I was washing and Em was drying. I put the plate that I just finished washing in the rack and looked over at her she had a massive smile on her face and said "fell this" I put my hand on her stomach and felt the baby move. We started to talk about how funny it fells and what it is like being pregnant. We talked of a while, while the boys did whatever.

After a while everyone was gone and Claire was asleep. Jake pulled me to him and kissed me like I knew he wanted to do all day. He had his hands on my hips and mine were in his hair. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss and moved his hands so that they were holding onto the bottom of my shirt after that we both lost control of ourselves.

When I woke the next morning I was still in Jakes strong and warm arms. I looked down at myself and the memories of last night came running back to me, all too clearly. I thought to myself 'who cares if I'm pregnant again I love Claire and I will love this one too, if there is a this one. I rolled slowly in jakes arms trying not to wake him but that didn't work. He woke at my movements and in a sleepy voice he said "hello beautiful" and he kissed me lightly on the lips. We laid there awake for a while before we went and had a shower. I turned on the cold water because with Jake in the shower with me I didn't need the hot water. Once I got out I got dressed in a pair of black leggings with lace around the bottom of them and white singlet shirt that had black angel wings on the back of them.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. I looked up at the clock it was 8:30 a.m. Jake would leave for work in half an hour. Jake walked into the kitchen in his work clothes as I finished making breakfast. We sat down at the table and ate in comfortable silence. He finished and came over to me kissed me once more and left for work.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JPOV

I got in my car to go to work; I only had one car to fix today. I really didn't want to go to work today, for once in a long time I didn't want to go to work. I think it was just one of those days. I drove down the road slowly to take my time.

I got out of the car and walked over to the garage door and opened it. Just then the car that I was servicing today drove in. I motioned for the car to drive straight in and it did just that drove into the garage. The driver got out and gave me the keys before shaking my hand.

He said "be back when you call, my numbers on the passenger seat"

"Ok see you in a couple of hours" I said in response as the man turned to walk away. I walked over to the car and opened it up to look at the engine. I had a close look and fixed a few things. I opened the passenger side door and picked up the paper that had the man's number on it. I flipped open my phone and dialled the number. The man answered on the fifth ring and I said " hello this is Jacob Black ringing from easy fix car repairs just to say your car is ready for pick up" the man responded " ok see you in a few minutes" and hung up the phone.

The man walked into the garage a few minutes later. I met him in the reception area where he paid for the service and drove off. I cleaned up the garage then locked up and drove home.

BPOV

Jake had left for work an hour ago Claire was in her toy room playing so I took this chance to take a pregnancy test. I walked into the bathroom I did what I had to do. I left the test in the bathroom and went to play with Claire while I waited for Jake he would be home by lunch time today.

I was still in the room with Claire when Jake got home and I hadn't checked the test so I quickly ran into the bathroom to have a look, to see if it was positive or negative. I closed my eyes and picked it up and then opened them once again, I looked down and the test showed positive. I put it back on the counter next to the sink and walked out to see my Jake. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest with a massive smile on my face. Jake held onto my shoulders and pulled away to look at me I still had the massive smile on my face when he looked at me, so he knew something was up. "Ok what's up you don't have that smile on your face for no reason" I sighed then put my hands on my stomach, like I did with Claire. He looked at me and it clicked, I saw it in his eyes.

"You sure" he said after a few seconds

"Yep I'm sure come with me and I'll show you", I pulled him along with me to the bathroom where I had left the test. I picked it up and gave it to him, so he could have a look for himself. I watched him while he took in all this information, his face lit up as it finally sunk in. He put the test back down on the counter and put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. He kissed me square on the lips for what felt like forever. When he pulled away he had that smile on his face that I fell in love with six years ago and I had to smile back.

"Wow I'm going to be a father again'' he said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yep" was all I could say, I couldn't say anything else I was just too happy. We walked out into the living room and sat on the couch for a while, while Claire kept playing in her toy room. I laid there in Jake's arms with my head on his chest and his hands on my stomach, like I was three months pregnant and could feel it moving.

Claire walked out of her room and said "mummy"

"Yes baby" I responded then laughed at the thought of saying that to another baby.

"Come play please, please, please" I got up out of jakes lap and walked into the toy room with him behind me. We played with Claire and her collection of toys for hours. I got up off the floor and walked into the bathroom with Claire, so that she could have a bath. I fill the bath with just enough water so she could sit in it. She washed herself and played with her bath toys of a little while. She got out and I dressed her in a soft pink set of , then she ran off back into her toy room.

I walked out into the kitchen and pulled out some pots and pans and started to cook our dinner. I was standing over the sink peeling some carrots and potatoes when Jake wrapped me in his arms, his hands sitting on my stomach. Then he moved then to my hips and turned me around then said "love you" before kissing me once again. I broke the kiss and said

"Love you too" before turning back around to finish dinner.

All three of us sat at the table and ate dinner once again in comfortable silence until Claire yelled out "done" and ran off. Then Jake said "when are we going to tell everyone else" I sat there for a minute while I thought about it, then said "at your birthday party in three months time" with a little giggle.

"That sounds like a good time to tell everyone, I didn't know I was having a party"

"Well you do now" I said with another giggle, got up and put our dishes in the dishwasher and went to but Claire to bed. It didn't take very long for her to fall asleep. Then both Jake and I went and sat down on the couch once again for the rest of the night.

_**Please review, I love reading reviews it helps me write and add chapters to my story. By the way people don't fall pregnant that fast. **_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JPOV

When I arrived home Bella was in the bathroom with the door closed so I left her alone. She walked out after about thirty seconds of me standing there in our living room. She walked straight up to me and I gave her a hug. I felt her smile when she snuggled into my chest so I hugged her a little while longer. Then I put my hands on her shoulders to look at her in the eyes and with that smile on her face I knew something was up. "Ok what's up you don't have that smile on you're face for no reason." I said. But she didn't respond all she did was put her hands on her stomach, like she did with Claire.

I instantly knew what was meant by that gesture but it took a few seconds for it to sink in. When I was able to speak once again I said "you sure." She replied this time with "Yep I'm sure come with me and I'll show you." With that she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom behind her.

She stopped at the sink and picked up a pregnancy test from the counter beside it. She handed it to me and I took it from her. I looked down at it to see that it showed positive with a little blue plus symbol. I looked at it for a few seconds longer than reality really hit me.

"Wow, I'm going to be a father again" I almost yelled

"Yep" was all Bella said before I put the test down and put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. So I could kiss her square on the lip. It felt like it lasted forever.

Then we walked out of the bathroom and I sat on the couch while Bella lay in my lap. With her head on my now bare chest and my hands on her stomach. Claire walked out of her toy room then and said "mummy".

"Yes baby" she responded then giggled a little, something must have crossed her mind.

"Came play please, please, please" she can be cute like that when she wants to be. Bella got up then and walked to Claire's toy room, so did I. We played in Claire's toy room until it was time for her bath. Bella gave her a bath while I watched t.v. waiting for her.

She walked out of the bathroom and straight into the kitchen and started to make dinner. After a minute I got up and went into the kitchen and put my arms around her and put my hands on her stomach. But I moved them to her hips and turned her around in my arms and said "love you" before I kissed her so she couldn't respond. She broke the kiss before saying "love you too" and turned back around to cook dinner.

After a while we all sat down at the table and ate in comfortable silence until Claire yelled "done" and ran off. I then said

"When are we gone to tell everyone else?" She just sat there in thought for a minute then she said "at your birthday party in three months time" then she giggled.

"that sounds like a good time to tell everyone, I didn't know I was having a party" I responded.

"Well you do now" she said with another giggle. She got up and put our dishes in the dishwasher and put Claire to bed it didn't take her long to do so. Then we sat on the couch once again for tonight.

After about ten minutes I heard a howl from the forest. I didn't have to say anything to Bella she just shooed me off. I ran for the door and phased as soon as I was outside. I heard Sam yell "SAME PLACE, HURRY UP" I ran as fast as I could to the clearing where we killed thirty or forty last time this happened.

When I arrived at the clearing there were three of them. The first was female with red wavy hair. The second was a male with blonde, short hair and the third was also female with long, straight, brown hair. I realized then that the redhead was Victoria but I didn't know who the other two were. I thought that we killed her two Conrad's, she must have made others.

I went after the blonde male with Seth and Sam while Quill and Leah had the brunette and jarred and the others went after Victoria. The blonde wasn't the easiest vampire to kill. He kept throwing us away but we kept coming back. Once I ripped off his left arm it got easier. All three of us came at him from three different angles and we pounced. I had his right leg and Sam had his left and Seth had his head between his teeth. We counted to three fast and ripped and that was the end of that vampire. I looked over at Quill and mentally said "need help". He responded with "nope" and ripped off the brunette's right arm and leg at once "show off" I thought and he laughed.

I then looked over at jarred and the others and they had completely killed Victoria. I heard a cut of scream from a vampire and looked back at Leah to see she had the brunettes head in her mouth before she dropped it. We then gathered all the pieces and burnt them. The smell of burning vampire was sickening. "Head home" came the voice of the alpha and we all did as we were told.

I ran home but I could still fell Sam's presence after everyone else was gone he said "tell Bella that we killed Victoria, she will be happy that she is gone."

"Will do" was all I said before walking into our backyard, where the forest ended and the back yard stated. I still hadn't phased back but I could see a pair of my boxers on the stairs to the back door. I phased back into human form and put on my boxers and walked into a silent house. I walked to the bedroom to see Bella awake reading one of her books. I got in bed beside her and took the book off of her and placed it on the bedside table and said "we killed Victoria". I heard her gasp then she sunk into the pillow that was behind her. She looked at me and said "finally". I turned so I was facing her better and kissed her once again today. She had her hands on my chest and mine were behind her neck to keep her there. I didn't want to let her go and neither did she want me to, because her hands went up my chest, over my shoulders and into my hair. I pulled her closer and deepened the already strong kiss, my hands moved from the back of her neck to her hips because she was no longer sitting on the bed but was sitting in my lap instead.

"I love you" she said braking the kiss. I took this chance to start kiss her neck. I made my way up her neck, to her jaw and up to her ear and said "you too" and made my way still kissing her down her jaw line to her chin and back to her lips. I moved my hands to find the bottom of her shirt. Once I found it I pulled it off of her, and then rolled so she was lying underneath me. I held my own weight so I didn't crush her tiny body. Her hands moved back to my bare chest where they stayed. I ran my hand up and down her smooth leg and that's where Bella lost control and the night carried on.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

3 months later

It was seven o'clock when both me and Jake woke the day of his birthday. "Happy birthday babe" I said still a little tired. I got up and walked to the kitchen and started to make pancakes for breakfast. I made lots and put them onto plates with a few left over. I took them to the table and put the biggest one in front of Jake then put the other two down and walked back to the kitchen to get the other stuff. I came back out and sat down and ate my pancakes before anyone else could eat them on me. I looked over at Claire and she had made one hell of a mess, she had food everywhere but in her stomach.

We finished eating and I cleaned up Claire's mess while, believe it or not Jake did the dishes. I picked up pieces of food off the floor and put them in the bin. I turned around to walk away and Jake was standing right behind me and I jumped a little, surprised that he was there. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest hugging him back. "I love you" he said just above a whisper. "Love you too" I mumbled into his chest. He let go of me and I walked to my bedroom with Jake right behind me. I walked into the cupboard and reached up to the top of it and pulled down Jake's birthday present. I turned around and walked to the bed where Jake was sitting and handed it to him while sitting down beside him. It was wrapped in blue paper. He opened it, ripping the paper like a kid. He looked down at the present and then looked at me with a massive smile on his face and said "wow thank you baby" and leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

After a while I had completely set up for the party, there was balloons everywhere as well as streamers in all different colours all over the place outside I had a table set out with food and drinks, it was only a small table but it had everything that I had made on it. I went and sat down after I did everything to wait for the guests to arrive.

It was lunch time and everyone that was coming for Jake's birthday party where starting to arrive. Sam and Emily turned up first then Jarred and Kim, then Quill and the others. Then a little while later the rest of Jake's side of the family turned up since I'm the only one left on my side.

The party was more of a get together with a lot of presents. He opened a lot of presents, somewhere big and somewhere small and wrapped in all different colours some weren't even wrapped at all.

I talked with Emily while the boys mucked up just being there inner wolf without actually being their wolf.

"Do you know what it is yet?' I asked Emily

"Yeah twin boys" she answered

"Wow twins, what's it like having two sets of feet kicking you?"

"It feels weird in a way because I can get kicked from this side than the other within ten seconds" she answered moving her hands over her belly. "Wow there he goes quick" she grabbed my hand and put it over where the baby was kicking then she quickly moved it over to the other side where the other was kicking

"Wow I get what you mean, they sure now how to kick"

"Boys will be boys" she said with a little laugh.

"Bella?" she said after a while of just sitting in silence and it was fine by me.

"Yeah?" I answered surprised that she called.

"I was watching you before and... I'm just going to ask, are you pregnant again?" she questioned; I didn't know how to answer, should I tell the truth? Or should I avoid her question and wait till later when I planned on telling everyone. I decided to avoid her question.

"CAKE TIME" I yelled trying to avoid her question. The boys came running over and Jake stood next to the cake with me beside him. The rest of the boys stood with their imprints or partners. The cake was green and blue with the words 'happy birthday to the one I love, from Bella' written on top of the cake and he pressed a kiss to the top of my head and whispered "before or after" I knew what he meant and replied

"Now" I answered

"You sure?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Before we start cutting into the cake we would like to announce that..." Jake started.

"That I'm pregnant again, sorry Emily for avoiding your question before but we wanted to announce it together" I finished.

"I knew I was right" Emily said

"Again? Wow congrats mate" Quill said while coming over to hug me and I hugged him back. After everyone said their congrats we cut the cake and just had enough with one piece spare. I took the cake inside and placed it on the counter. I walked straight back outside and Jake's warm hands landed on my hips and he smashed his lips to mine without time for me to think. I kissed him back and he mumbled against my lips "I forgot to kiss the girl that was the closest." Then he deepened the kiss pulling me closer forgetting about the amount of people that was watching us. Someone started to whistle and then Quill said "what are you trying to do get your already pregnant wife pregnant." With that Jake pulled away and laughed his laugh that makes my heart stop beating for that fraction of a second.

We talked for a while and then everyone started to leave. I gave everyone a hug as they left and now it was just Jake, Claire and me. I walked over to Claire and picked her up to just give her a hug. She snuggled into my shoulder, hugging me back and I tightened my grip on her and whispered in her ear "I love you sweetheart" and kissed the top of her head. I put her down and she ran off to play in her toy room. Once again Jake came over and pressed his soft and warm lips to mine. The kiss was only short but it was lovely and sweet; it was nice to have his soft lips against mine. The kiss said in its own right 'I love you'.

**Ok people please review it helps me right the next chapter.**


End file.
